Redeeming Romance
by Tiny Travesty
Summary: Pequena's life had been going pretty well, despite living in Hell. At least till she found her brother, Aiden, freshly fallen just days before the Extermination. Add her curiosity of the new Happy Hotel, with lots of new and a few familiar faces. Now will curiosity kill this cat?


This year's Extermination was over, the terrorized screams of the _Holiday _had finally died away, along with the owners of those voices. The bell tower ringing, calling the Angels away from their gorefest, I weren't quite sure how I managed to survive it this year.

I hadn't been in Hell long, but this wasn't my first Extermination either but I had made one mistake, that was all. One measly mistake that had caused me to lose my life up top to begin with, I had done it again. I….I was not a smart person then… and clearly I am not a smart person now. Trusting my dumb shit brother to sit still for one fucking day, the same cumstain that lead to my death in the living world.

Every muscle in my body ached and burned, I was lucky I didn't break a wing when I crash landed. Carefully, I began to untangle myself from the branches of the tree, or at least I tried to. I soon found myself unexpectedly falling to the ground ass-backwards, with the branch that I had grabbed above me snapping as I tried to pull myself up. Thankfully bushes cushioned my fall to the ground, more sharp and prickly sticks, and twigs got caught in my wings and back. With a groan I rolled off the bush and stumbled to my feet. Leaning on a tree I gulping down air as I watched the Exterminators fly off back to Heaven. I was going back to my flat, taking a nap and then promptly killing Aiden myself. Assuming the stupid sack of shit had stayed put after I shoved him into that apartment window.

Expanding my wings I pulled twigs and other debris from them as the bells finished sounding and demons of all shapes and sizes began making their way out into the open once more. If I was quick maybe I'd be able to preemptively stop any jackoff that tried to take my turf before I showered the grime and blood off.

I probably should have walked, afterall, I was lucky to even have my wings, and Aiden was only three blocks away. But the streets were becoming more and more busy this close to the center of the pentagram. Plus the aerial view would prove useful if Aiden had left the makeshift hideout I had secured him _**again. **_In no way was this one nearly as good as the one I had used for the last three years but I had to make due with what I had.

I shook out my wings, knocking more loose shit off my wings before taking off into the air. I kept my gaze to the ground, keeping an eye out for red and yellow fur. Luckily it looked like he'd learned his lesson, and was still in the apartment I left him in. Unluckily, he was currently getting into a standoff with and imp, and two smaller looking saytar demons. My wings beat hard, and I straightened my body as I circled the building again, gaining speed. I had to time this right, or else I'd break my wings right off. I aimed myself for the broken open window, hands by face, claws ready for the attack. My wings tucked close to my body, I cleared the window but hit the portlier saytar with my left wing when they opened again while I dug my claws into the imp.

Needless to say it was chaos after that, I never had the best aim but I still managed to get imp, knocking her to the ground. With the claws of my left hand deep into her back, I scrambled, missing, to slit her throat with the claws on my other hand. The shock of my sudden appearance was short lived, maybe a single heartbeat, before I felt a knife pierce the back of my neck.

Thankfully, either the (slightly) thinner saytar's aim was just as bad as mine or my wings had gotten in his way but it didn't do any real damage, nothing I couldn't live through. Though it did get me to fall off the imp before I could kill her, my claws slipping out of the imp's back.

This saytar clearly thought himself as hot shit, "Is that all you got you pussy ass cunt?" He taunted as I rolled off the imp, and pulled myself into a crouch.

My pupils were narrowed into slits as let a cat like hiss, my tail thrashed angrily. I pounced claws digging into the side of his face and shoulder, teeth gnashing. His own claws dug into my shoulder and arm as he tried to shove me off. My claws dragged along the side of his face, I had been through too much today to simply get killed by some fat fuck in a rank ass dingy apartment. I would not be brushed off so easily, never arms were getting shaky he wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer, neither would I but I was going to take this piece of shit down with me.

His arms finally gave, and he stumbled back letting out the pained cry he had been holding while I pulled the soft flesh of his cheek off. This time I wouldn't miss. He thrashed, screaming, trying his damnedest to get me off of him. I shoved his head back with one hand and with the other I dug my claws into his neck and pulled. Slow and deliberate. Just to make sure I got it right.

The knife in my neck had fallen out at some point, too much adrenaline for one day, I would definitely feel that as soon as this was all over. Aiden was currently backed into a corner, defending himself with nothing but a lamp. Swinging it around wildly, making the imp and remaining saytar back away enough to get whacked but not enough for him to escape.

They both either forgot about me or, more likely, they figured I was too small to actually worry about. That I had only hurt the imp because I surprised them. Very insulting, and I can't have that.

I kicked the knife toward Aiden, before sneaking behind the imp, we had unfinished business after all, and kicked the back of her knee. She fell into a kneeling position and I was _finally _able to finish what I started. Or at least I thought so till she elbowed me right in the tit hard enough for me to stumble back.

She looked surprised to see me, quickly looking around for her friend. Why would you take your eyes off someone who's trying to kill you? Makes absolutely no sense. So I did the only sensible thing, and threw myself at her. She dropped whatever weapon it was she had (I hadn't paid much attention) and she tried to steady herself against the force of my body hitting hers.

To any onlookers it would probably seem like we were hugging, my arms around her neck and her hands on my waist. Imps were just the perfect height, most being as short as I was, so my feet stayed firmly planted on the ground this time. She kept pushing me away and my body could only handle so much in one day. I was gunna give soon, so I did the only thing I could, I bit, _**hard**_. I gave it my all, clamping down as hard as I could. Blood rushed into my mouth, 'god I hope she didn't have AIDS or something' and finally she shoved me off.

She may have pushed me off but she was losing blood, and fast, from the new wound on her neck. She still looked pissed though but at least she didn't have a weapon now. It seemed like a bit more of a fair fight. Me, exhausted and getting weaker and weaker as the exhaustin sank deeper and deeper in me. Imp, bleeding heavily and weaponless. She'd have a harder knocking me around now with that deep wound adorned the juncture of her neck. It would limit her range, not by much, but hopefully just enough.

We rushed one another, but I had the weight advantage and knocked her back. I couldn't slow, not if I wanted to live. I hit her like a damn linebacker or some other sport metaphor. But I was hardly coordinated and fell on top of her, my arms were getting shaky with fatigue as I strangled her. She obviously struggled, but I dug the claws on my thumbs into the middle of her throat.

My vision was fading, seeing double and I could tell I was swaying like some drunkard. As long as she died first. That was all I needed. She knocked me off onto my side. She alternated between gasping for air and coughing blood, she'd either drown on her own blood and die or she'd bleed to death. She'd die.

As long as my baby brother was safe, no matter how pissed at him I was he was still my little brother. I could hear a heavy thump, then my name being called. Bleary eyed I looked for Aiden, I needed to see him safe, before I fell into unconsciousness. Before I passed out I saw a pair of boots come up behind her, and stomp the ever loving fuck out of her head.

I could feel myself being propped up, I could feel myself being shaken, my name being called. "Just a nap," I muttered, before I drifted off.


End file.
